


Timing, dammit Kuroko, timing!

by bibbit_didit



Series: Complicated [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Kuroko is angry, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbit_didit/pseuds/bibbit_didit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko and Kagami have a long-distance relationship. When they meet up for spring vacation, they are invited to Kise's birthday party. Aomine and Kagami get in an argument and Kuroko is pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing, dammit Kuroko, timing!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of the Complicated series I made up. Basically it's just about KagaKuro and Complications.

Hätte Kuroko doch nur ein einziges Mal kein mieses Timing gehabt, wäre der ganze Unsinn nicht passiert. Bei näherer Betrachtung war es vielleicht auch ganz einfach die Schuld von Kise und Aomine. 

Kagami hatte eine längere Pause gemacht und Kuroko hatte bereits angefangen, irgendwelche Entschuldigungen aufzubringen, weil er ihn überhaupt gefragt hatte, ob er ihn begleiten wollte.

“Nein, ich denke darüber nach”, hatte der Rothaarige geantwortet und den Blauäugigen verstummen lassen.

“Ich meine, es sind deine Semesterferien und wenn du die Zeit dann nicht auch noch mit meinem ehemaligen Team verbringen willst, ich würde das verstehen”, murmelte der Kleinere trotzdem in den Hörer.

“Ich will dich sehen, da ertrage ich auch die Generation der Idioten um mich, so lange du da bist.”

Dem Schatten schlich sich ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht, als er daran dachte, dass er Kagami bald wiedersehen würde.

Er hatte sich für das Stipendium in Amerika entschieden und Kuroko hatte ihm seine vollste Unterstützung versichert, auch wenn es unfassbar hart für sie beide war. Nicht nur die Zeitumstellung, auch ihre vollen Terminkalender machten ihre Kommunikation noch schwerer als sowieso schon, auch die unterschiedlichen Ferienzeiten verhinderten, dass sie sich treffen konnten. Das letzte Mal, dass sie sich gesehen hatten, nicht getrennt durch einen Computerbildschirm oder eine schlechte Telefonverbindung, war mehr als drei Monate her.

“Du fehlst mir, Kagami-kun”, sprach der Kleinere seine Gedanken aus.

“Ich ertrage für dich die Regenbogenbande an einem unserer Ferientage, also sei mal schön leise”, antwortete das Ass und grinste breit, während er sich wünschte, sein Schatten würde neben ihm stehen.

“Ich weiß. Ich schätze das sehr. Aber bitte, sprich sie nicht auf diese Weise an, wenn wir Freitag bei Kise-kun sind und seinen Geburtstag feiern. Er wird nur wieder weinen und das will keiner von uns.”

Mit Kises Geburtstagseinladung hatte alles angefangen.

Es war Freitagabend und das ungleiche Paar von Licht und Schatten stand auf der Schwelle zur Tür des ausladenden Penthouses. Musik schallte durch die geschlossene Tür und man hörte viele Stimmen durcheinander reden.

“Er verdient sich mit seinem Model-Kram doch ein wenig mehr als nur ein Taschengeld”, stellte Kagami fest und Kuroko stieß ihn in die Seite, trotzdem kräuselten sich seine Mundwinkel leicht. 

Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl gewesen, seinen Freund nach drei Monaten Distanz endlich wieder in die Arme schließen zu können. Endlich wieder seine Lippen auf den eigenen zu spüren. Der Blauäugige hatte ihn am Flughafen abgeholt und der Rothaarige hatte sein Gepäck achtlos fallen gelassen um seinen Schatten in die Arme zu schließen und in der Umarmung leicht vom Boden anzuheben. 

Er hatte ihn gar nicht loslassen wollen, aber der Kleinere erinnerte sein Licht nur herzlich ungern daran, dass sie sich fertigmachen mussten, um zu Kise zu fahren.

“Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi!”, wurden die beiden begrüßt, in eine Umarmung gezogen und fest an einen eindeutig alkoholisierten Blonden gedrückt.

“Whoa, Kise, langsam”, wehrte Kagami ab und schob das Model von sich. Kises braune Augen glänzten vom Alkohol und seine Bewegungen waren fahrig, als er die beiden ins Haus einlud und ihnen beiden etwas zu Trinken in die Hand drückte.

“Bakagami zurück aus Amerika?”, hörte der Rothaarige eine Stimme, die er überall wiedererkannt hatte. Selbst über die Musik hinweg, konnte er ihre Stimme hören und kaum eine Minuten später stand Aida Riko vor ihm, Hyuuga an ihrer Seite, dem die ganze Aktion recht unangenehm war.

“Was macht ihr denn hier?”, fragte das Ass und konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln, bemerkte kaum, wie Kurokos Hand aus seiner glitt.

“Kise hat uns eingeladen. Und anscheinend die Hälfte aller existierenden Basketballspieler…”, erklärte Hyuuga und sah auf Riko hinab, die ihm beipflichtete.

Kurokos Blick war Aomines begegnet und er hatte sich abgesetzt um seinem ehemaligen Licht Hallo zu sagen.

Die Nachricht, dass Kagami aus Amerika wieder in Japan war, verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer und der Rothaarige wurde unfreiwillig zum Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit, jedenfalls unter den Menschen, die er kannte.

“Sie sind was?”, fragte er erstaunt und Koganei wiederholte geduldig: “Riko und Hyuuga sind zusammen. Hat Kuroko es dir nicht erzählt?”

Bei Nennung des Namens seines Freundes, zuckte das Ass zusammen und wandte sich suchend um. Es war ihm schon wieder gelungen, unbemerkt zu entwischen, obwohl er ihm versprochen hatte, an seiner Seite zu bleiben.

“Apropos, wo ist Kuroko?”, fragte Takao, der sich ebenso in den Kreis um Kagami gestellt hatte, “Shin-Chan wollte ihm etwas erzählen betreffend seines Horoskops, aber er hat ihn bisher nicht gefunden.”

“Dieser verdammte Idiot”, grummelte der Rothaarige und wandte sich suchend um, entschuldigte sich bei den Leuten um ihn herum und rannte direkt in Aomine und Kise.

Die beiden Basketballspieler standen gemeinsam in einer Ecke und Kises glänzende Augen hingen an Aomines Lippen, der größere überlegend zu dem Blonden hinabsehend. 

Kagami musste zwei Mal hinsehen, er traute seinen Augen nicht, als Aomine die Hand in Kises Nacken legte und den Blonden küsste. 

“Was zur Hölle?”, stieß er auf englisch hervor und die beiden stoben auseinander wie vom Blitz getroffen.

“Kagamicchi!”, rief das Model aus, während Aomine ihn feindselig anblickte. 

“Wo hast du denn deinen Schatten gelassen?”, fragte er provokant und Kagami bemühte sich, keinen Streit zu provozieren.

“Kuroko ist nicht bloß mein Schatten, das ist er schon lange nicht mehr”, entgegnete er in einem Anfall von Trauer. Die entstandene Distanz war da zwischen ihnen, auch wenn keiner von beiden es zugeben wollte.

“Warst du im Bett nicht gut genug? Vielleicht hat er deswegen so frustriert geklungen, als wir geredet haben”, fuhr Aomine fort und Kise trat unangenehm berührt auf der Stelle.

“Aominecchi”, tadelte er, wenig überzeugend.

Vielleicht war es der Alkohol, der dem Rothaarigen zu Kopf stieg, oder einfach das Gefühl von Fremde, das zwischen ihm und Kuroko herrschte, das ihn veranlasste, auf Aomine loszugehen.

“Du verdammtes- Wenn du es genau wissen willst, Kuroko hat sehr deutlich gemacht, dass ich ihn zufrieden stellen kann, im Gegensatz zu dir! Sonst hätte er mich schließlich nicht gewählt sondern wäre bei dir geblieben.”

Das saß. Und das war der Moment, in dem Kurokos Timing Kagami ungünstig in die Karten spielte. Es war auch der Moment, in dem der Rothaarige seinen Freund in der Menge wiederfand. Ungünstigerweise war er direkt neben ihm aufgetaucht.

“Kurokocchi!”, rief Kise aus, Wasser in den Augen, die Hände um Aomines Arm geschlungen.

“Wenn ihr damit fertig seid, euch darüber zu streiten, wer mich sexuell befriedigen konnte, lasst mich doch bitte wissen, zu welchem Ergebnis ihr gekommen seid, damit ich anhand dessen wählen kann”, zischte der Blauäugige und bahnte sich dann einen Weg durch die, sich zur Musik bewegenden, Masse.

“Fuck! Kuroko warte!”, rief Kagami, hielt ihn jedoch nicht auf. Auch Aomines Gesicht verzerrte sich, als er den Rothaarigen von sich stieß. 

“Tetsu, jetzt mach nicht gleich so ein Drama daraus!”

“Diese Diskussion ist noch nicht beendet”, versprach Kagami, bevor er sich bemühte, Kuroko zu folgen, auch wenn er ihn längst aus den Augen verloren hatte. Er hastete durch mehrere Räume, rief den Namen des Kleineren, doch erfolglos. Zu viele Menschen, zu laute Musik. 

Seit wann reagierte der Blauäugige überhaupt so heftig auf irgendwas? 

Einen letzten Versuch wagend, quetschte Kagami sich durch die Haustür und atmete tief durch, als die Geräusche schwächer wurden und die kühle Nachtluft ihm ermöglichte, frei zu atmen. 

Kuroko saß auf einem Stein und starrte zum Mond hinauf. Das helle Licht verlieh seiner Silhouette eine mystische Tiefe und trieb dem Rothaarigen Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Wie immer, wenn er die Gestalt des Phantomspielers sah, erinnerte er sich an die Dinge, die er an ihm liebte. Er dachte an sein Lächeln, das man so selten zu Gesicht bekam und manchmal nur für ihn erschien. Er dachte an seine Augen, die ihn ansahen, als sei er das Wichtigste auf der Welt. Er dachte an zärtliche Küsse, sanfte Berührungen und das warme Gefühl, das er schon bekam, wenn er nur seine Stimme hörte.

“Kuroko?”, fragte Kagami leise. Als der Kleinere nicht reagierte, versuchte er es erneut: “Tetsuya?”

Kurokos Schultern zuckten, bevor er in sich zusammensackte und das Ass die leisen Geräusche bemerkte, die von seinem Schatten kamen.

Er schritt auf ihn zu und legte die Hand auf seine Schulter, als sein Gesicht sich ihm zu wandte, erkannte er Tränen auf den Wangen des Blauhaarigen.

“Oh, verdammt, Kuroko, das war alles nicht so gemeint-” - “Bitte, geh. Niemand will Sex mit jemandem, der heult”, unterbrach der Kleinere ungehalten, seine Hände zitterten.

“Was zum- Kuroko, bitte! Seit wann trifft dich sowas? Ahomine war nur wieder ein Arsch und ich habe mich von ihm provozieren lassen. H-hast du getrunken?”

Die Frage beantwortete sich von selbst, als der Kleinere schwankend aufstand und mehr oder weniger freiwillig in Kagamis Arme taumelte. 

Das Ass strich ihm mit einer Hand über den Rücken, die andere legte er auf seinen Hinterkopf und strich durch sein Haar. 

“Willst du mir erzählen, warum dich so ein blöder Kommentar so stört?”

Sein Schatten stieß ihn plötzlich fort und befreite sich aus seinem Griff. 

“Du musst nicht tun, als wäre nichts. Himuro-kun hat mir erzählt, wie es in Amerika ist.”

Kagami stand da wie ein Idiot. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, worauf der betrunkene Teenager hinauswollte. Dementsprechend verwirrt sah er ihn an und Kuroko fuhr fort.

“Himuro-kun hat mir von den Partys erzählt, da, wo sie sich betrinken und dann den nächstbesten flachlegen!”

Er hatte Kuroko noch nie auf diese Weise gesehen. So aufgewühlt, die Formulierungen voll von stiller Anklage, die Worte schienen nicht von ihm gekommen zu sein. Sie passten nicht zu ihm.

“Vielleicht solltest du erst einmal nüchtern werden, dann unterhalten wir uns über dieses Partys, von denen Tatsuya dir erzählt hat”, schlug der Rothaarige vor und wollte den Arm des Kleineren berühren, doch dieser zuckte zurück wie vom Elektroschock getroffen. 

“Ich werde heute vielleicht bei Kise bleiben. Er hat ein Gästezimmer und gesagt, es stört ihn nicht, wenn ich über Nacht bleibe”, erklärte der Blauäugige und taumelte zurück zur Haustür, bevor er mitten in der Bewegung inne hielt und dann plötzlich umkippte.

Kagami hatte glücklicherweise so gute Reflexe, dass er ihn auffing und über seine Schulter legen konnte. Wenn er näher darüber nachdachte, hatte er Kuroko nie Alkohol trinken sehen und jetzt kam er nach drei Monaten zurück und sein Freund war völlig betrunken. 

Ein Teil von ihm machte sich selbst verantwortlich. Er wusste nicht, was sein Bruder Kuroko erzählt hatte, aber anscheinend hatte es ihn davon überzeugt, dass er sich betrinken musste. 

“Verdammter Idiot”, fluchte er und versuchte, Kuroko nicht den Kopf irgendwo anzustoßen, während er erneut an der Tür klingelte. Es war nicht ideal, aber Kises Gästezimmer war eine bessere Idee als jetzt den Weg zu ihrem Appartement zurückzulaufen, einen bewusstlosen Kuroko auf der Schulter.

Es war Midorima, der die Tür öffnete, nicht, weil es geklingelt hatte, sondern anscheinend um vor Takao zu flüchten. 

“Kagami”, grüßte der Brillenträger nüchtern und warf einen abschätzigen Blick auf den bewusstlosen Jungen auf der Schulter des Rothaarigen.

“Es ist absolut nicht das, nach was es aussieht!”, rechtfertigte der Größere und errötete.

“Es sieht aus als wäre Kuroko nicht bei Bewusstsein und du suchst Hilfe”, stellte Midorima fest und schloss die Hand fester um den heutigen Glücksbringer, ironischerweise eine Flasche chinesischen Pflaumenwein. 

“Dann ist es vielleicht doch, wonach es aussieht…”

Der abgeklärte Blick hinter den Brillengläsern schien für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde weicher zu werden und Kagami konnte sich nur noch über die neuen Seiten der Generation der Wunder wundern. 

“Ich bringe dich zu Kises Gästezimmer.”

Es war mehr eine Aufforderung als ein Angebot, aber es störte das Ass nicht im Mindesten. Still folgte er dem Spieler mit den getapeten Fingern und wich auf dem Weg allen bekannten Gesichtern aus. Das letzte, was er jetzt brauchen konnte, waren Aomines oder Kises dumme Sprüche. 

“Danke”, murmelte er, an einer breiten Holztür angekommen und er meinte es ehrlich. Midorima nickte leicht und schob seine Brille hoch, bevor er verschwand.

Der Raum war leer bis auf ein großes Bett und einen mächtigen Schrank aus Roteiche. Die dunkle Tapete verlieh allem eine zwielichtige Ausstrahlung im Mondlicht, das durch das schmale Fenster in den Raum schien. 

Er legte Kuroko vorsichtig ab und sah ihn an, in dem hellen, weißen Licht, dass sie Schatten in seinem Gesicht weicher zeichnete und die Hälfte noch ins Dunkel legte. Der Rothaarige atmete tief durch, spürte dasselbe warme Kribbeln, dass er immer in Kurokos Nähe spürte. 

Er ließ sich neben dem Jungendlichen nieder und strich ihm über die Wange, die ein wenig erhitzt schien. Besorgt versuchte er ihn zu wecken, doch er reagierte nicht auf Berührungen und auch sein Name drang nicht zu ihm durch. Ganz langsam machte Kurokos Licht sich Sorgen. 

“Tetsuya? Bitte, du musst mir sagen, dass es dir gut geht”, murmelte Kagami und tastete erneut die Stirn des Kleineren ab. 

Mit einem Mal verkrampfte sich der Blauäugige und begann Kagamis Namen zu flüstern, wieder und wieder, bis mehr Worte dazukamen.

“Bitte- Bitte, ich kann es versuchen! Ich kann so sein wie sie! Ich kann dir genauso geben, was sie dir gibt! Bitte Kagami-kun, bitte”, brachte Kuroko hervor, plötzlich Tränen in den Augen. 

Der Rothaarige griff intuitiv nach seinen Händen und umfasste die des Kleineren fest, dann zog er ihn an sich und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

“Shh. Alles wird gut. Ich bin da, ich verlasse dich nicht. Kuroko, ich bin da. Ich gehe nicht.”

Ganz langsam entkrampfte sich der Körper des Schattens und seine Atmung beruhigte sich. Die Tränen hörten nicht auf und Kagami ließ ihn nicht los. Er hielt ihn einfach im Arm und so lagen sie da, bis Kuroko aufwachte.

“Ka-Kagami-kun! Warum bist du hier? Lass mich los!”, er strampelte sich frei und erhob sich, einen Schritt zu schnell, stolperte nach hinten und schlug mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden auf. 

“Tetsuya!”, rief Kagami aus und wollte ihm aufhelfen, aber der Kleinere weigerte sich, seine Hilfe anzunehmen. 

“Bitte lass uns reden. Du bist offensichtlich verletzt und ich kann nicht einschätzen, was dich so wütend gemacht hat, dass du anfängst, zu trinken”, meinte der Rothaarige und sah seinem Freund lange in die Augen. Dieser saß noch auf dem Fußboden und hielt sich den Hinterkopf, aber er murmelte, leise, das man es kaum verstehen konnte: “Bin ich Kagami-kun nicht ausreichend?”

“Was?”

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Kuroko biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er erklärte: “Kagami-kun klingt so glücklich, wenn er von Amerika erzählt und von Himuro-kun. Oder Alex-san.”

“Deshalb dachtest du, du musst dich benehmen wie ein Collegejunge während Spring Break? Verdammt Kuroko, ich will niemand anderen und du alleine bist mir völlig genug. Auf die Art, wie du bist und auf keine andere.”

Kagami lächelte und rutschte vom Bett hinab auf den Boden, griff nach Kurokos Händen und dieses Mal ließ er die Berührung zu.

“Außerdem verträgst du Alkohol so gar nicht gut. Ich habe mir echt Sorgen gemacht. Es ging also gar nicht um die Sache mit Aomine?”

“Sei nicht albern, das war mehr als peinlich. Ich würde dich gerne dafür schlagen, aber ich will deinen Gesicht nichts tun.” 

Als der Größere seinen Schatten in seine Arme zog, schien es fast, als würde er lächeln.

“Diese verdammte Fernbeziehung macht uns komplett fertig.”

Blaues Haar nickte in Bestätigung und Kagami küsste Kurokos Hals sanft, strich mit den Fingern unter Kurokos T-Shirt über die entblößte Haut seiner Hüften, "Wir schaffen das schon irgendwie."


End file.
